The Letter Game
by Melantha A
Summary: Two girls start their first day of high school hundreds of miles apart. One in the bustling city of New York trying to get over an awkward relationship, the other finding herself in an entirely new one. [SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTenten AsumaKurena]
1. Chapter 1

"The Letter Game"

Authors' Notes: Okay so this story is a little different than what I'm used to…because it's written by two people! This is balletphantom writing this authors' note, but phantom1ntheshadows wrote half of the chapter. And it's up to you to figure out which half! Good luck. Anyways, we're writing this story as letters to each other, as a Naruto character. Hence the title, "The Letter Game". Alright, I guess I should leave you alone. Good luck with trying to figure out who is Sakura and who is Ino!

* * *

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Ino Yamanaka

Date: September 20, 2007

Hello my dearest Sakura. XP So I officially hate life. I thought moving away sucked. But no, apparently there is something worse. Moving here.

I swear this is the place where they filmed the Shining. Alright not really, but the school is definitely like the hotel. And our house is so isolated. It will be a wonder if I get through high school without eating both of my parents.

My mother will go first, since SHE was the one to pick out my new school. I would have been HAPPY to go to the public school. Fine it was about a forty five minute bus ride down the mountain and I was a little afraid of the hairpin turns, but still. WHY did she have to pick THIS school??? "The Academy" Seriously, what kind of name is that? It's apparently this really expensive private school that I should feel "privileged' to go to, in her words. But I don't. Because I hate it.

My day started out bad. I have to wear a uniform! A uniform! Dark blue skirt, white blouse, and a dark blue vest. I actually don't look that bad, but I can't imagine wearing this for the rest of my LIFE! Dad dropped me off at school in the morning, giving me the usual speech. "Be nice, make friends, and don't slack off." I ignored him.

So, I got out of the car and I swear I walked into a ghost movie, hence the reference to the Shining at the beginning. Big, freaky building. Ivy climbing up the sides. The usual. The worst part is the cold. I never imagined it got this freakin' cold in the mountains of Colorado. It's only September! But apparently, this is usual for THEM because THEY were all wearing jackets over the uniform. (THEY refers to the other students, who have yet to acknowledge my presence) I didn't wear a jacket, and stood around freezing to death before first bell rang and we were let inside the building. I was swept up into the crowd and it took me a while but I FINALLY found the office. An old woman with seriously bad hair tucked into a frizzy bun took one look at me and handed me a schedule.

"You must be Inu. After school go to the principle's office. It's on the fourth floor. You can't miss it, dear." She said going back to her computer, doing god knows what.

"Actually, my name is Ino." I said to a woman who had clearly stopped listening to me. I rolled my eyes in an exaggerated manner, leaving the office. Homeroom was first. At least I was able to find it okay. There are a lot of directions in these halls…

So I walked into my homeroom, to find my teacher…smoking. In school. I hesitated, taken back a bit by the fact that someone was actually smoking in school, and an authority figure no less! He noticed me.

"I'm assuming you're the new girl. Ino Yamanaka right?" He moved on without even waiting for an answer. "I'm Asuma, just call me that. No "Mr. Asuma" or whatever. Take a seat front row, on the end." I turn to follow his instructions but stopped.

"How come you're smoking? Aren't you not allowed to smoke in school?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you?"

"Because…"

"…" I decided that the conversation was over, especially since I didn't get a real answer. I sat myself down next to a kid with freaky white eyes and jet black hair that was really long. "Hi." I said, trying to be friendly. He gave me an odd look and turned away. Like I said freaks. And then a bouncy girl with brown hair tied into two buns skipped into the room and started MAKING OUT WITH FREAKY EYES! Asuma lit another cigarette, but didn't even say anything.

Thankfully, the bell rang and I didn't have to watch the love fest beside me anymore.

Classes were pretty normal. Nothing overly challenging or too easy. But the teachers made me introduce myself in front of EVERYONE! Barely anyone paid attention to me!

Lunch was also interesting. I ate alone. ALONE! INO YAMANAKA DOES NOT EAT ALONE:: clears throat:: Sorry for that. But I have never eaten alone in my entire life.

I tried to sit with people who seemed to have some similar interests. I liked what they were wearing, I heard them talking about American Idol as I walked by. But when I asked if I could sit with them they just gave me a weird look and the leader scowled. "No way." She said, like it was SOOO obvious.

I wanted to cry. I seriously did. I almost died right there, in the middle of the cafeteria. But I managed to shuffle away to a table with only a boy with spiky brown hair sitting at it. This boy didn't say anything when I sat down. He just sort of gave me a pitiful look and went back to eating his sandwich. He was joined a bit later by a sort of fat kid. They carried on their own conversation, while I struggled not to cry and ate the apple I managed to grab before I left this morning.

Thankfully I only had to suffer through two more periods in solitude before I could go home. This was my only consolidation through those classes, where no one talked to me and gave me weird looks. But then I remembered the stupid meeting with the principle. I dragged my feet up the stairs, knocking on the door.

"Come in." An old male voice said. I opened the door to find an old guy sitting at a giant mahogany desk. "Ms. Yamanaka, how was your first day?" He said, with the old guy smile.

"It was fine." I lied. He smiled sadly, apparently seeing through my lie.

"Just give them time. We don't get a lot of new comers this far up the mountain. They'll get used to you soon enough." I shrugged. He smiled again. I don't know why, but I got a very creepy vibe off him. It's so odd, he seems nice enough. We went over a couple other things like my booklist, which I already had, and if I was taking the bus to and from school, which I was. I suddenly felt like there was no point to this conversation. And then old man launched on the traditional 'you were just accepted into a private school' speech. I'm not sure when I zoned out, all I remember is waking up when he said "You can go now." I shot out of that hellhole so fast I left a burn in the carpet. Mom picked me up this time, since my name wasn't on the bus list yet. She tried to get some information out of me, but I was sulking. Finally, she realized that I was mad and left me alone. I didn't talk when I got home. I just stomped up to my room and had a good cry on my bed. Life sucks. I know. I pulled myself up out of my doom cloud to write you this letter. Feel privileged.

Enough of my depressing life. What about you? How was your first day at normal high school, among the real people? Was You-Know-Who there::suggestive:: I hope you didn't do anything too embarrassing. Remember what happened at graduation, Sakura. ::more suggestive eyebrow bounces::

Plleeeaassseee email me back soon! We haven't set up our cable yet and all I have to read is my school books! My only entertainment is your life! Let me live vicariously! Especially since your life is probably sooo much better than mine is right now.

Sincerely,

Dying in Colorado (Ino XP)

* * *

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: Sakura Haruno

Date: September 15, 2007

No, "you know who" was not there for your information. Well, he was, but only for about a half hour. "You know who" got himself SUSPENDED for starting a fist fight outside before school. _Again_. WITH HIS BROTHER THIS TIME. I mean seriously…I can understand the fight with Naruto at graduation (okay…so that one may have been a TEENSY bit my fault), but fighting with HIS OWN BROTHER?! His brother didn't even get in trouble, since Sasuke was the one who started it. He is such an idiot. Can you believe he actually _skipped_ a grade? You know what- no. I don't even like him any more, her gets suspended every other week, AND HIS HAIR CUT MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN! Enough said.

It sucks that you won't get your phone lines hooked up until next month…we are SO going to have a four hour conversation over the phone when you do. So, anyway… since it'll probably be a few days before you read this, have you met any new lunch table buddies yet? ANY CUTE GUYS?! XD I want all the details…knowing you, you've probably made out with 5 of them by now…

My new homeroom/math teacher is some freaky guy named Kakashi-sensei. He looks old because he ha gray hair, but I've heard rumors that he's only in his twenties. He walked into class a good half hour late and started lecturing us on some stupid equation we've never heard of. Once he realized that NO ONE knew what was going on, he stopped and gave some long speech about how stupid we all are and how it's his unfortunate job to change that. What a jerk!

About freaky-eyed kid with the long black hair…does he look anything like Hinata (who, by the way, has STILL NOT GOTTEN WITH NARUTO.)? The other day she mentioned something about her cousin coming to stay with them for a few months while his family sorted some things out at home. I'm pretty sure he lives in that area, Hinata said he goes to a private school somewhere in the mountains up in Colorado. The picture she showed us fits your description perfectly, too. Stay on his good side, Ino. From what Hinata says, he can be a real bastard if he doesn't like you.

If it's any consolation to you, I almost didn't have any one to sit with at lunch either. Naruto, Hinata, and Lee all got assigned to different lunches than me, and of course Sasuke wasn't there ::mumbles under breath about what an IDIOT Sasuke is::. So I walked into lunch on my own and grabbed a table (HA! At least I'm more independent than you, I don't _need_ anyone to sit with ::superior look::) when this creepy red haired kid wearing eyeliner and dressed in all black decided he would randomly sit down next to me. Did I mention he was _creepy_? So, being the nice, gregarious human being that I am, I attempted to strike up a conversation with the kid. What a weirdo! All he could seem to talk about was building sand castles. He wasn't even talking in coherent sentences…he was just kind of mumbling to himself. He looked really tired, maybe he's an insomniac? I decided after a few minutes that I absolutely COULD NOT STAND this kid and moved to the only other empty seat in the cafeteria. Which just happened to be right across the table from Sasuke's asshole of an older brother. Who kept calling me "bubble gum head" and throwing pieces of balled up tinfoil at me while making rude remarks about the relationship between me and his younger brother. I mean WHAT GIVES?! No wonder they call his brother the weasel, not even a day at school, and his brother _already_ knows I like him! I mean used to like him. I decided at the beginning of this letter that Sasuke just isn't worth my time. So there.

I got an even creepier teacher than Kakashi for home economics class. Apparently he goes by the name of Gai-sensei. As if his name wasn't weirding me out enough, he dresses entirely in green and I swear he either wears a toupee or never goes to a hair dresser. He keeps talking about how "youthful" we all are and how we all must do our best to reach our "youthful" goals. The guy seems to like the word "youthful" an awful lot. As if freaky teacher wasn't bad enough, my partners for the year are freaky-eyeliner-kid, who is bad enough, and this other kid who just seems to be a complete and utter . He doesn't seem to _have _any facial expressions, and we weren't even in the room two minutes when he started calling me "hag"! I swear to god, I'm going to cry the next time we have that class. Or punch the kid. Whichever seems more convenient at the time.

We get partners in my advanced physics class too, apparently. That seems to be one of the few normal teachers in this school. His name is Iruka-sensei, and he seems agreeable enough. He paired us up with a partner for the rest of the year so if we have trouble with anything, we don't have to bother him. Well, that's not what he said, but I'm pretty sure that's what he meant. I'm the youngest in that class, so I was a little worried about who I'd end up with as a partner. I wound up with a really nerdy kid with glasses named Kabuto. I thought I'd wound up with bad luck once again since he says he's been kept back a few grades, but I have no idea why he has. He seems pretty smart, and he's nice enough to me. I mean, he obviously treats me like a child, but that's okay. Better than getting paired up with one of the snooty looking girls that kept glaring at me pretentiously from across the room, anyway.

I need an update on how you're doing ASAP. Of course, I need to know as soon as you find a new hot guy to chase. You need to tell me more about the people in this "freak school" of yours, too. And find out if Neji is Hinata's cousin or not. And stop complaining about how much your life sucks. At least your future boyfriend isn't suspended for the next month!

Email me soon,

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

The Letter Game

Authors' Notes: Okay, phantom1ntheshadows was supposed to be writing the second chapter author's note but she is currently getting Confirmed (conformed) and can't really be typing in church…so it's balletphantom. Very disappointed by the number of reviews. You are definitely free to review just to tell us what's wrong with it. We accept all criticism you have to offer! And then we can try and fix your suggestions and become better writers. So, PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you to Victoria, who actually reviewed. You're the awesomest. XD I'll probably still post even if no one reviews, because, as with A Midsummer Night's Dream, we have already written like half of it…

* * *

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Ino Yamanaka

Date: September 15, 2007

Alright it is like midnight right now and I should be sleeping or something, but I HAVE to email you back.

DO NOT GIVE UP ON SASUKE YOU HAG!!! (I seem to notice this word strikes a chord with you. I shall use it more often. Hehehe. ::evil look::)

Okay, I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but it's so obvious you are perfect for each other.

AT LEAST DON'T DO ANYTHING DRASTIC UNTIL I HAVE TIME TO WRITE A COHERENT RESPONSE!!!

Sincerely,

Concerned for Your Love Life

PS: I resent the insinuation that I am a slut, or that I have low expectations. None of the guys are really hot yet…well, again, more elaboration with the coherent response.

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Ino Yamanaka

Date: September 16, 2007

…This does not seem as dire in the daylight. I may have overreacted last night. But still that does not mean you should give up on Sasuke! I know you're still in love with him. LOVE LIKE YOURS DOESN'T JUST GO AWAY!!!

Hell, you even made ME back off him.

And now I have no one to like…You officially destroyed my love life.

But I've got some good advice for you.

"If the guy you love with all your heart and who isn't going out with you suddenly seems like a jerk in your eyes it is only because you're mind is trying to protect your heart by distancing yourself from him. As soon as you get over yourself, it will work out for the better. ::insert make out noises here::"

This is coming from Tenten, aka bun girl, who said that in a single breath. I'm shocked I was able to actually write it down. By the way, the guy with the freaky eyes she was nearly having sex with in homeroom is indeed Hinata's cousin Neji. He has somewhat warmed up to me but refuses point blank to even speak of his cousin.

You may be wondering why I'm suddenly calling people by their first name and, you know, TALKING to them.

It all started the day after my first email…

I had just walked into homeroom (where Asuma was still smoking, by the way. I've decided to keep a count of how many cigarettes he goes through in a week. I've got eleven so far.) And then bun girl immediately jumped up to me.

"HI!" She said, far too enthusiastically. "I'm Tenten, you must be the new girl! I'm so, sooooo sorry about yesterday. You see, my family went to China for the summer and I hadn't seen Neji for like two months and I really, really missed him, and I had just gotten back and that was the first time I had seen him so I HAD to make out with him." She smiled as I stood, apparently frozen. "Of course." Neji had been watching this entire thing, and looked sort of disturbed, almost as disturbed as I was at his girlfriend's outburst. "And sorry for his behavior yesterday. He doesn't like meeting new people." She said with a patronizing smile and a pat on his head.

"That's right I don't really like new people." He said bluntly. "But at least I'm a bit better at it than you. Have you even asked the poor girl her name?" His icy white eyes turned to me, and I remembered how long it took me to get used to Hinata's eyes.

"Ah…I'm Ino." Was all I managed to say. Real classy, right?

"Coolio!" Tenten said. "Where are you from?"

"I just moved here from New York." I said, just as the bell rang for first period. Tenten stole my schedule for a moment.

"Awesome! We all have English…granted we're in different classes, but it's the same general direction. We can walk together!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowds, Neji trailing behind us. And with that, I had made my first friends at The Academy.

The day got much better from there. I finally learned the name of the kid I sat with at lunch. Shikamaru. I sat with him and Chouji (the fat kid, who is NOT to be called that) again yesterday and today. Tenten and Neji apparently sit there too (though on my first day here they were too ::cough:: busy to come to lunch), as well as this kid with sunglasses who's always reading bug books named Shino, who was out sick the day I arrived.

"What did you pick for your elective?" Tenten asked me. Every other day we have the afternoon as our elective. I chose Psychology. The human mind is such a fascinating place. XP. But this is sooo dangerous. Giving me the power to analyze people's minds. Monahan.

"Psychology." I answered. (Duh). "What did you guys pick?" Everyone at the table appeared not to be listening (except for Tenten) but answered me perfectly anyways.

"Entomology." Answered, of course, Shino.

"Home Ec." Answered Chouji.

"Honors History." That one was Neji, who sooo looks like the Honors type.

"I took Gym." Why would anyone want to take Gym as an elective? This makes me further question Tenten's sanity.

"I took Psychology too." These were probably the first words out of Shikamaru's mouth in the entire time I have known him. Alright, that was two days, but still. He NEVER talks.

No one said anything further, as Tenten, who was normally the only other person at the table besides me who spoke, had bitten into a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup and was in nirvana.

The bell rang, ending this stimulating conversation. Tenten headed off to the sports fields, Chouji to the kitchen, and Shino and Neji to the main classrooms. Just Shikamaru and I were left.

"So I guess we should go…" I said.

"::loud sigh:: I guess so…" He said. We walked down the hall and I was finally able to study the boy's uniform. It was dark blue pants, the same color as our skirts, and a white shirt with a blue tie. Shikamaru's shirt was sort of unbuttoned and his tie was loose, making him seem extremely uncaring about the rules of the school. A rebel apparently… I don't know, I think the girl's uniforms are better.

We walked through the door to find a dusty room wallpapered with books. The teacher, a Ms. Kurenai, was talking animatedly to Asuma, who, guess what, what smoking another cigarette. All I noticed was the fact that she was blushing far more than a person would in a normal conversation. Love in the air, I sense…::more evil looks:: I think some matchmaking is in order…

Anyways, this class is pretty interesting. Shikamaru and I managed to find two seats next to each other, which was awesome since no one else seems worthy of my presence. All the girls look a tad bit fake and the guys kept staring at me sketchily. I AM NOT A PIECE OF MEAT STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!! I came EXTREMELY close to screaming that at the top of my lungs. Kurenai was lecturing us on the basics when a small piece of paper fell across my text book.

_**Those guys are getting on my nerves. **_

Oh em gee. More words from Shikamaru. Granted, they were written but he is at least talking. Amazing. Let's watch what happens next as I transcribe our entire note conversation…

_**I know I AM NOT A PIECE OF MEAT STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT. **_(Okay, I sort of did say it…but not to them…Next class though there is going to be some major ball-busting…)

_**So where did you say you came from?**_

_**New York.**_

_**Oh.**_

(Says the man of many words.)

_**So, lived here long?**_

_**Not really. We moved here like a year ago. Don't worry, most of them warm up. **_

(YAY! A fellow outcast!)

_**Don't take offense at this…but you still eat pretty much alone and I don't think I've seen you talk to anyone else…**_

_**I said warm up. Not become best friends. Everyone else has lived here forever, and they don't like outsiders, troublesome idiots. **_

_**So everyone at our lunch table has moved here recently? **_

(Huzzah! I have found my own kind!)

_**Yeah. Tenten moved here two years ago from China, Chouji a couple months after her from Seattle, Shino just a couple months after me from someplace in Canada, and Neji a year before Tenten from New York.**_

_**Yeah, I know his cousin.**_

_**Really? I heard they hate each other. **_

_**I didn't even know Hinata had a cousin until I came here. And Neji only confirmed the fact that they were related, he wouldn't tell me anything more. **_

_**It was something about Hinata inadvertently causing the death of his father. **_

_**Whoa, I don't blame him for hating her. How did you find out?**_

_**Tenten knows all. Seriously ask her anything and she'll be able to tell you. **_

_**What about you? Where's the mysterious Shikamaru from?**_

_**I-**_

At this point Kurenai broke us up into pairs and set us to work on a worksheet for the Introduction of the book and we weren't able to talk anymore because she split us up. Apparently Kurenai was more observant that I gave her credit for and noticed our note-passing. I unfortunately was paired with one of the guys who had been checking me out all period.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, in the sketchiest voice.

"Ino…" I said, sort of concerned.

"I'm Jacob…" I thought I felt his knee brush against mine… "If you're not doing anything later tonight, I know a really quiet place we could go and…talk." And this time…HIS FRICKIN HAND SLID UP MY LEG! I obviously freaked out and Kurenai let me leave the classroom. A couple minutes later, she sent Shikamaru out, because she figured that we were sort of friends. (She told me this afterwards.) He was only okay on the comforting side, as evidenced by his behavior on my first day. But he was alright. There were only like five minutes left of last period, so Kurenai just let us go. We wait outside for school to get out and that was that.

The next day I found out that stupid Jacob didn't even get in trouble. Something about being an accident. Kurenai said she didn't believe it in the least, but the principle believed his story. Sexism, alive and well.

Kurenai has fast become my favorite teacher. I definitely have to set her up with Asuma now…they look so cute together!

Anyways…nothing much happened today…I got that advice for you from Tenten after freaking out at her in homeroom…yeah and that's that.

So when is Naruto going to figure out that Hinata's perfect for him? And when does Sasuke get back from suspension? And apparently you have surpassed me in the ways of freaky classmates? You find out anything more about the redhead? Email me back soon or I shall die of suspense!

Sincerely,

Eagerly Awaiting XP

PS: I just noticed you said "future boyfriend" at the bottom of your letter. Freudian slip? XP

* * *

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: Sakura Haruno

Date: September 22, 2007

OH MY GOD. GUESS WHAT HAPPENED. Hehehe. I'm not going to tell you…at least not until the end of this letter anyway XD! By the way…HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY INO!!!! So…how are things going with Shikamaru? Do I sense a budding romance::raises eyebrows:: So, anyway, Sasuke is back. It turned out that his suspension was only a week…not a month as I had thought. I guess I may have overreacted with the flipping over it a little bit…but really, his brother is an asshole. And a freak. He walks around wearing red contacts all the time…it's sketchy.

So yesterday was my first bi-weekly health class. The teacher insists we call her just "Tsunade" and nothing else and has to be one of the most laid back teachers I have ever had. She doesn't give any homework and really doesn't care what we do in that class as long as we don't hurt ourselves or get her sued. I mean really, half the time she's not even there! Our only grade for the entire term is that stupid egg project thing. You know…the one that EVERYONE HAS TO DO at some point? Well, anyway…good thing about that class: Sasuke is in it. Bad thing: so is Naruto. Fortunately I am paired with Sasuke and not Naruto. Wait a second…I'M PAIRED WITH SASUKE! OH MYGOD IM PAIRED WITH SASUKE! That's nothing compared to the earth shattering thing at the end of this letter. AREN'T YOU JUST DYING TO KNOW?!?!?!?! WELL TOO BAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil?! Ehehe. Of course I am. Continuing on. I thought that working with Sasuke would be great, but it's really not. I can't trust him with the stupid egg because he keeps talking about eating it and we ALL know that we can't trust Sasuke with anything that has even a remote chance of breaking. Besides, I was worried he might throw it at his brother/Naruto/a building/me. So I'm doing all the work. He thinks we would be better off just writing diary entries that are fake, I think he might be right. Anyway, I'll email you in a few hours, my mom needs the computer.

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: Sakura Haruno

September 22, 2007

Hey, Ino! How's life? How's Shikamaru::hint hint:: I know you're never going to admit it since you haven't known him that long, but I can already tell. You so like him.

Hinata says her cousin is in fact coming to stay with her for a moth or so starting next week. I feel bad for her, every time anyone even brings up his name she practically cowers in fear. I think you're probably right about the whole they-hate-each-other thing. Another thing…we had a dance Friday…and she was with Naruto the whole time! I mean, they weren't making out or anything, but they were definitely together. I'm so happy for her…go Hinata! Naruto seems to have come out of that oblivious stupor of his, seeing as how he was with her at the dance, and willingly. As in without me or someone else in our group forcing them together. I don't think we should ever attempt that again, anyway. We both know we don't want a repeat of the last dance of the year last year…

Home ec class is TORTURE. That Sai kid is just as much of a jerk as I thought a week ago. "Hag" seems to be my new nickname and I am PRAYING it doesn't catch on with any of the other immature jerks in our class. Maybe I should have Naruto beat some sense into him before I'm forced to do it myself, he seems to be good at that.

On a happier note, Gaara isn't as creepy as I first thought. I mean, the first day he seemed like a complete and total WHACKO, but it turns out he has some kind of brain disorder that prevents him from getting sound sleep. He told me it's not a mental disorder or anything, just when he gets too wound up he can't sleep at all, and then he gets kind of weird…he says he's been trying to find a way to fix it. Actually, he seems pretty nice, I think maybe we might wind up with friends. As long as I don't try to punch Sai, miss, and get him instead. He seems to have kind of an…unstable…temper because of the whole lack-of-sleep thing.

I've decided to tell you my earth shattering news. Well…there was a dance last Friday…and so I went to said dance…hm…how to tell you this so you won't have an absolute heart attack…I MADE OUT WITH SASUKE! I WIN! I SO WIN! I GOT THE HOT GUY AND YOU DIDN'T!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA::continues evil laughter:: I don't even know how it happened…it just kind of…did. Obviously everyone sees us as a couple now, which is getting slightly annoying because his little fan club keeps sending me death threats. I found five in my locker this morning alone! Apparently he's a bit embarrassed or shy or something because he won't be seen with me and he like…runs away…every time he sees me… I saw him in the hall this morning and he literally STUFFED HIMSELF IN HIS LOCKER to avoid being seen with me. HELP! I have to find a way to get Sasuke out of his little panic attack phase!

Freaking out, Sakura Haruno (EMAIL ME BACK BITCH!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Letter Game

Authors' Notes: Guess what? You're never going to hear from phantom1ntheshadows. Apparently she hates writing intros. So, you're all stuck with me, balletphantom. (And btw, no one has guess which one I am, besides a couple of close friends. Guess!) I'm thinking of changing the name of the story to Contrasts. Because the two writers are beginning to contrast each other. It's not so evident in this chapter, but anyone who has read some of my other stories knows…I have a Dark Plot brewing…I can't help it! And she has some insanely fluffy plot brewing. Anyways, please review, even if its not the best! Just tell us what we're doing wrong! And tell me what you think of the possible new title!

­­­­

* * *

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Ino Yamanaka

Date: September 23, 2007

OMG!!! I can't believe you and Sasuke made out. And truthfully, your mocks fall on deaf ears, since I am totally and completely over Sasuke. More about that little tidbit later.

That's awesome though. And don't worry about Sasuke. He'll get over himself. He's just freaking out because you know he has trouble expressing his feelings and is attempting to run from them instead of confronting him. Most likely he'll come to terms with it in the next few days and then he'll be ready for a real relationship.

This Psych elective was a great idea, no? Hehehe.

That's great about Naruto and Hinata. He's been so oblivious for so long. And now he'll probably stop annoying the rest of the females in the student body population.

But you ask me how my life is doing? Well…there have been some interesting developments at The Academy while you were taking your time responding to my email and making out with the hottest guy in the school.

The classes are pretty much the same. Nothing new to report on that front, besides that Asuma has gone through a record number of cigarettes this week. I think it's because Kurenai has been out with the flu.

Last Friday Tenten took me into town to show me around. It's actually sort of quaint. There's at least a movie theatre and stuff, so we can do that when we get really bored. There are a couple other cute shops too.

The rest of the weekend belonged to my parents, as it was technically my 'birthday weekend'. I know you don't really get it, but it was actually nice to spend time with them for once. They both work such crazy hours. We just hung out. On Sunday we did the whole cake deal and I got my birthday present. It was a heavy leather journal with real parchment.

But that wasn't my only present. Later I was just getting into bed when my dad came in.

"Okay, you're mom doesn't know I'm giving you this, so let's keep this a secret." He handed me a box. I opened it slightly apprehensively.

It was an elegant switchblade. A black handle with a silver dragon embossed. The blade was sharp, as I swiftly found out.

"Careful…" Dad warned, sliding the blade back and placing it gently in the box as I sucked on my wounded finger.

"You know I have to ask? Why are you giving me a switchblade? It's not really a normal present."

"Just…you may need it someday…keep it on you. And watch out for yourself, okay?" I smiled.

"Sure." And with that, he kissed me on the forehead and left.

Wasn't that odd? What could I possibly do with a switchblade? I wasn't going to actually carry it, but my dad seemed really sincere, so I guess I will. Maybe I will need it…

Guess what Tuesday was? Shikamaru's birthday! Isn't it ironic that our birthdays are so close to each other? Well, I find it ironic anyways.

Wednesday started out like all my other days. I woke up, grumpy. Mom made homemade waffles for breakfast. XD Yummy! Napped on the bus to school.

In homeroom Tenten gave me a giant hug. Even Neji wished me happy birthday. Asuma smoked his twenty fifth cigarette of the week. Poor Asuma. I hope Kurenai gets better soon. Otherwise Asuma might have a stroke or something.

Things got more interesting at lunch. I went up to the table I always sat at and there was a cupcake! Chouji made me a cupcake! Cute, but not the interesting part.

I sat down and immediately realized I was sitting on _something. _I jumped up to find a thick parchment envelope. Inside was a thin silver chain with a silver charm. The charm was a spiral and a couple of lines branched off it to form a tiny leaf.

"Oh my gosh." Tenten said breathlessly. "That's so beautiful."

"Wow…" Chouji said.

"Who gave it to you?" Neji asked.

"I have no idea." I responded.

"I didn't see anyone put it there…" Shino popped out of his book to contribute to the conversation. No one else saw anyone put the envelope on the table. But I noticed that Shikamaru was studying his lunch intensely and hadn't said a word all period.

Later we were in psychology, doing the work the substitute assigned when I finally got the guts to ask him.

_**Did you give me this necklace? **_

I slid the note across the desk, twirling the tiny leaf around my finger. Shikamaru looked at it for a second, turning red. Finally, he scribbled a response.

_**What if I did? **_

He began to stare a hole in the paper.

_**Well if you did, I want to thank you. So, did you?**_

I began to wonder…maybe the worksheet would indeed burst into flames if he stared at it long enough. It would be nice; I didn't really like the stupid thing.

_**So?**_

_**Yes…**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Do you like it?**_

I smiled at this one. Did I like it?

_**Of course. I love it.**_

He smiled at me.

_**Why did you get it for me? **_

The bell rang, as so the note-passing ended. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I thought it would be nice. I don't know, I just thought of you when I saw it. Happy Birthday." He gathered his books and started to leave the class. I was sort of frozen again, until Jacob came up to me, sliding onto my desk.

"So, it's your birthday, huh?" His hand covered mine. I swiftly pulled it out.

"Yeah."

"Then we should celebrate."

"I don't think so." I grabbed my notebook and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait!"

"Let go of me." I said very evenly.

"Not until you listen." He was smiling now, and it scared the shit out of me.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." I started to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Now way baby." He pulled closer. His disgusting lips were nearly touching mine when a hand reached over my shoulder and pushed Jacob away. Another arm snaked around my stomach and pulled me to the side, a good four feet away from Jacob, who was staggering backwards.

"Keep your damn hands off her." Shikamaru stepped in front of me.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jacob cried. "Haven't you ever heard of a private conversation!?"

"My problem is she doesn't want to be a part of this conversation." Jacob pushed Shikamaru back and grabbed at my wrist again. But Shikamaru's fingers laced through mine, wrenching me out of his hold, and suddenly we were in the hallway. He ran down the hall and out the front door. I was dragged behind him, thinking about how warm Shikamaru's hands were. I barely noticed where we were going until I could barely see the sky anymore. We were deep into the forest. But I trusted that Shikamaru knew where he was going.

He did.

We ended up in a small clearing. The air seemed to sparkle in the green filtered light. Shikamaru sat back on the grass, looking a little pale.

"Wow. Thanks for saving me." I said, sitting across from him. "You okay?"

"Jeez…I could have been killed. Did you know Jacob's the star quarterback? Oh my God, I'm going to frickin' die."

"Shikamaru, calm down. You're not going to die. Especially now that I owe you big time."

"What are you going to do?" I smiled, remembering Dad's present to me.

"I happened to have recently acquired a switchblade. If anyone tries coming after you, I'll totally fight them off." He eyed me oddly.

"Where did you get one?" He asked, in between frightened and interested.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He shrugged.

"No, I probably wouldn't." Silence fell between us. I looked around the clearing.

"This is really pretty." I said.

"Shino found it right after he moved here. It's sort of become our special place."

"That's really cool." We talked for a while after that, and when it was getting late, he insisted on walking me home. Even though it was about five miles away and his house was in the opposite direction. When we got to my house, I insisted that he wait for someone to give him a ride, so he called his mom.

When she arrived, he stopped me from opening the door.

"Just be careful of Jacob, okay?" He told me.

"I promise." I said with a smile. He hesitated a moment more before pulling me into a hug.

"I hope you had a good birthday otherwise." He said as he pulled away and walked out my door.

"I had an awesome birthday." I said quietly as the door clicked shut.

And I really did.

And now you see why I am completely over Sasuke.

And, you are right, normally I would deny it for years, but…I think I'm falling for Shikamaru…

Anyways, you just give Sasuke time and he'll come around. No worries, babe. XP

Sincerely,

Nearly in Love

* * *

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: Sakura Haruno

Aww, that's so sweet of Shikamaru. You're lucky, Ino. As for me, I've had an interesting week. Things aren't looking up as far as me and Sasuke are concerned. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but we're in the same English class. An old guy named Jiraya teaches it, he's sort of sketchy if you ask me, but he's a good teacher and makes sure we know what we need to. Anyway, back to Sasuke. He sits next to me in that class (assigned seating, don't ask how that one worked out, but it prevents him from avoiding me then) so I decided to try that note passing trick that you told me you've been doing with Shikamaru. So I passed him a slip of paper. From the look on his face I didn't even think he'd read it.

**Why have you been avoiding me lately? **

He actually wrote a response! Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought…

**Because.**

"Because"?! What kind of a lame-a$$ answer is that?!

**That's not an answer, Sasuke.**

**So what if it's not?**

Does he WANT me to pound his head in?!

**Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just tell me why already!**

Because you're just proving you're too much of a stubborn jackass to face yourself.

**Because it was a mistake.**

….this can't be good….

… "**A mistake?"**

asshole.

**Yes, a mistake. Are you happy? I don't want to talk to you anymore.**

**You're a jerk, you know that?**

And he tore the paper up. That's it, right in front of me…taking care to make sure I can see it. He tore it up. Then he got up and threw it away. I raised my hand and asked to be excused from the class. I know, you're probably going to think it's one of the stupidest things I've done. But I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. And cried. For a good twenty minutes before Hinata figured there was something wrong and came to "rescue" me.

"Sakura, are you okay in there?" She knocked on the door. I tried my best to muffle my sobbing. Thank god she's mostly gotten over the stuttering, because I think I was too upset to be able to tell what she was saying to me to being with. I didn't answer her… I just picked up my feet so she couldn't see them and tried my best to keep her from hearing me.

"Sakura, I know you're in there…" Stupid persistence. I knew at this point that she wasn't going to go away until I answered her.

"I'm fine." I lied. Hinata's not stupid, we both know that there's no way in hell she believed me.

"What's going on, Sakura?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to answer her, so instead I unlatched the door and came out of the stall. It's not like I could've stayed in there forever, anyway. She stared at me with those still-kind-of-creepy-even-after-all-these-years eyes of hers.

"Did Sasuke say something to you?" I nodded my head meekly. No use trying to hide from Hinata. I turned on the bathroom sink and began to dab at my eyes in an attempt to reduce the swelling from my tears.

"He's such a stubborn jackass…" I kicked the door so hard that I thought it was going to break. Hinata just looked at me.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, whatever it was…" The bell rang for lunch. I walked back to Jiraya's class to grab my things. I half expected him to stop me or at least yell at me on my way out, but he simply nodded sympathetically and let me go. He can be a strict teacher, but at least he's competent enough to know when not to bother his students.

The rest of the day I just kind of walked around in a daze. By the period after lunch the entire school had somehow found out about the falling out between Sasuke and me, and so no one really bothered me except for a few fangirls, who took care to give me evil looks as I walked through the hallways. Even Sai shut up for once during home ec class. Gai (stupid meddling teachers) made me stay after class after I nearly punched Gaara for daring to say that I had paint on my shirt after we had used fabric paint on a project. Okay, it might have been a LITTLE uncalled for, but still, I was upset enough as it is!

I hope things turn out okay with me and Sasuke. I'm starting to wonder if maybe his brother said something to him, he seems to hate Itachi but somehow he still has a way of being able to mess with Sasuke's mind pretty well, the creep. So how are things going with you? Or rather should I say how are things going with you and Shikamaru::hint hint:: Has Tenten exploded from stress yet? I've heard Neji is going to be arriving here in two days. I need an update on your life ASAP, anything to get my mind off my current dilemma.

Currently busy Dying,

Sakura Haruno

* * *

Review Please::puppy face::


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay, what the hell was up with fanfiction this week? I swear, I SWEAR I posted a new chapter of this and MND on Monday and it just didn't post! What's up with that? Anyways, sorry for the wait. School year's coming to a close and I think the teachers are feeling the pressure. But my last day is on Monday and my last final is on Thursday, so I should update more. If phantom1ntheshadows would like to write her next letter. HINT

And if you didn't notice, I changed my penname. Melantha now. XD So much cooler than balletphantom or even ::shudders:: my real name, which shall never again be uttered on this site. Don't worry though; its the same balletphantom under this crazy new name! I also decided that naming the chapters after the dates looked too wierd and was too hard, so they're back to being just 'chapter one' etc. Happy Reading!

* * *

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Ino Yamanaka

Date: September 27, 2007

Bitch, I told you to LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! THAT MEANS NO SPEAKING NO NOTES NO NOTHING!!! So LEAVE HIM ALONE GOD DAMMNIT!!!

clears throat And I have no idea what you're talking about the notes. It wasn't a trick to get him to like me. It was just a trick to talk in class without getting caught. So LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!

And yes, Neji left this morning. He was driving to Denver and then taking a 5:30 flight to New York. And I have a message to him from Tenten that you should print out and give to him.

_**Hey I miss you! And, Neji…IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON THAT POOR COUSIN OF YOURS I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T SEE STRAIGHT FOR A MONTH!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE TO KILL YOU!!! DON'T! HURT! YOUR! COUSIN!**_

_**See you on Friday, baby! XD**_

_**-Tenten**_

Yes, and I fully believe she could kick his ass. Although Neji is apparently a very competent fighter, (more on that later), Tenten is scary. Beware Tenten's wrath!

So, anyways, the drama of my life unfolds...

I feel like a terrible person. And I know you will deny it vehemently but not when you here my tale of woe. It all started the day after my birthday, the day after our little confrontation with Jacob. I went to lunch fully intending on giving Shikamaru my huge hunk of birthday cake for 1) Giving me the best birthday present, and 2) Saving my life, or at least my innocence. ::wink::

But when I got to the lunchroom he wasn't there! Neji was mysteriously absent as well, even though he was most definitely in homeroom. Even Tenten had no idea where they were. I was certainly unsettled by the dark look in her normally cheery eyes, and the downward tilt of her mouth. Worry squirmed into my stomach, and I suddenly wasn't hungry. The four of us ate lunch in silence, me just staring at my food. Tenten didn't look like she actually tasted it.

After school we walked out the front doors together.

"It's okay…" Tenten was saying her herself. "It's okay…there are a thousand reasons for them to be missing…its okay…"

"You're freaking me out…" I told her. I didn't get a response.

As the crowd cleared, Tenten's fears were assuaged.

"Neji!" She cried, dashing at him and throwing herself into his arms. Neji was standing off to one side of the staircase, his shoulders hunched and his icy eyes scanning the crowd of students for us. "I was so freakin' worried about you! You better not disappear again, bastard."

"Nice, you're swearing at me." He murmured, but held her for a bit longer than I thought he would. He finally released her, taking a step back.

"So?" Tenten asked in an irritated voice. "Where the hell have you been?" She caught sight of his hands at the same time I did. His right hand was badly bruised around the knuckles. His left hand was wrapped in a bandage, and a bit of blood was leaking through the end. Tenten's eyes widened and I realized that Neji had winced painfully when Tenten hugged him. "What. The. FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!" She screamed at him.

"Sh!" He said and led us through the forest and to the clearing Shikamaru had shown me yesterday. "I'm sorry! Shikamaru and I sort of got into a fight."

"What?!?" I chimed in, thinking it was between each other. "Over what?" And where the hell was Shikamaru? Hinata's warnings echoed through my already paranoid mind.

"No way! You guys get along so well!" Tenten said. Neji rolled his eyes.

"We didn't get into a fight with each other." He clarified. I was still worried. "With Jacob. And half the football team. Over you." He said, his white eyes turning to me. I bit my lip, guilt gnawing at my insides.

"Okay…" Tenten said very calmly, more calmly than I had ever seen. "Start from the beginning." She said, sitting down in the grass. Neji and I joined her and we formed a circle.

So here's the story as Neji tells it…

Both Neji and Shikamaru had History first period that morning, right after homeroom when we last saw Neji. He was gathering his books after everyone had left and Shikamaru was the only other one in the room. (They were taking their time, as they were both free second period.) Shikamaru stepped outside the door just before Neji, and he heard a crash that sounded like books falling to the floor. He stopped short, analyzing the scene in front of him.

Jacob had indeed caught Shikamaru by surprise, knocking the heavy textbooks to the floor. Shikamaru himself was looking eerily calm next to the red faced, vein popping Jacob.

"You are so going to pay for what you did yesterday, Nara." He said in his most threatening voice.

"I don't really care what you try to do to me, as long as I can still come up with a less clichéd sentence than that when you're done." Shikamaru said icily. Jacob's hands clenched into fists.

"In any case, you're outnumbered." Neji said, stepping out of the doorway. A second after he stopped he was slammed into the lockers beside him by 180 lbs of beefed up football player, bruising his ribs and knocking the air out of his lungs. The junior linebacker kept Neji pinned to the lockers, as Neji caught his breath again.

Jacob threw the first punch at Shikamaru, who easily dodged it. He kept throwing punches that didn't hit until footsteps pounded down the hallway. Jacob was distracted for a moment and Shikamaru took the opportunity to punch him in the face, splitting his lip open and knocking out a tooth. Neji thought for a split second it might be a teacher before it came into view. It being one of the defensemen. He caught Shikamaru completely by surprise, and with a well aimed body slam and his entire weight, sent him to his knees.

Neji says there is no sound in the world like the sound of breaking bone. The crack was actually audible when the huge junior crashed calculatedly into Shikamaru, breaking his wrist in two places, according to the nurse's suspicions.

Shikamaru fell to his knees, letting out a strangled cry. He hugged his right arm into his chest and bit down on his lip to keep from screaming again. It was the first time Neji ever felt pity towards the other boy.

He had finally caught his breath and decided that it was time for this to be over. Twisting out of the linebackers hold, three well aimed kicks to the shins and knees took care of him. He punched the defenseman in the face, hence the bruising on his knuckles. But the defenseman brought out a small, jagged piece of glass. He split Neji's hand open and stabbed through the flesh of his shoulder before Neji knocked it out of his hand and split his lip. Someone barreled down the hall. More football players.

Neji was actually able to hold his own for quite some time. Defending himself and Shikamaru, he kicked the asses of half the football team. I know, I saw them later. They looked way worse than the two of them. Neji managed to break a couple bones before Mr. Edwards, the enormous gym teacher who used to be a body builder, stopped them. He discerned who started the fight and Neji, Shikamaru, and Jacob ended up in the principal's office.

The Principal gave them the usual speech, suspending all three of them for the rest of the week. The other football players only got detentions. He called their parents, or Shikamaru and Jacob's parents, since Neji lives alone. That was why Neji managed to escape back to the school to tell us this tale. He still had to leave soon, to go to the ER, probably needing stitches in his hand and shoulder.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GOING ALONE!!!" Tenten yelled at him. Neji merely nodded at her. In my opinion, he really wanted her to come with him. He needed her. They were really sweet together, despite Neji's cold demeanor and Tenten's loud shouts. She helped him up and they said goodbye to me, leaving the clearing. Neji draped his arm over her shoulders and Tenten wrapped her arm around his back. Like I said, they were the sweetest couple.

Later that night, I tried calling Shikamaru. A couple times. I didn't get an answer, making me very nervous. I barely slept Thursday night, for no reason I could think of. I mean, Neji told us that Shikamaru was fine, and it probably wasn't a very serious break. In hindsight, I realize that I was a little afraid that Shikamaru blamed me for getting hurt. That he was mad at me.

The next day passed at a snail's pace, even through Fridays usually passed quickly. I made up my mind to go over Shikamaru's that afternoon, just to make sure he was okay. And not mad at me. So after school I nervously walked up his front walk.

His house was almost as isolated as mine, dark green in color. It was midsized, nestled neatly in the trees. I noticed that there weren't any cars in the driveway, meaning either his parents weren't home, or none of them were home. I was seriously hoping for door number one.

I knocked, and the door was pulled open, thankfully, by Shikamaru. He smiled a little at me.

"Hey. Miss me already?" He said with a smirk. I glanced down at him. It was the first time I had seen him out of uniform. He was wearing baggy jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. My heart twisted when I saw his right arm, which was wrapped in a cast up to the elbow.

"Hi…Ah…I just came here to…" Yes, I was lost for words. "I'm so sorry." I said. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I threw myself into his arms, sort of surprised when he wrapped his arms around me, patting my back.

It's okay…" He pulled me into his house and sat me down on his couch.

"Sorry."

"Really, it wasn't your fault." He insisted.

"Yeah it was. You first got into a fight with him over me and then he broke your arm and I am so sorry!" I am now ashamed of the speed at which I spoke.

"I probably would have gotten into this fight eventually. We don't really like each other. At all." I could definitely see that.

"Did you get into a lot of trouble?" I asked, the main other reason I was feeling insanely guilty.

"Not really. I mean, I was suspended today, but my parents weren't really mad. I explained everything."

"That's really good. Your parents sound cool." Shikamaru smiled.

"I think they were more disappointed that I only split his lip." That made me laugh, because it seriously reminded me of my switchblade-present-giving father.

We spent the rest of that night watching bad movies and eating every possible junk food known to man. It was amazing. We had a ton of laughs over the crappy acting and shit writing. Yup, awesomeness.

Saturday we all went into town and hung out. Nothing really groundbreaking happened.

Today I was charged with lifting Tenten's spirits. She's still depressed over the fact that Neji's leaving for the week. But she was very happy to hear that I knew Hinata and could get a message to him. Hence, the message at the beginning.

Give that to him or she'll kill us all…

Final thoughts:

LEAVE! SASUKE! ALONE! I SWEAR, IT WILL WORK! GIVE HIM TIME!

Okay…on that note…Goodbye!

Sincerely,

Slightly Guilty

* * *

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: Sakura Haruno

Date: September 29, 2007

Wow, jeez. All I can say is…wow. And I thought that time Sasuke got his arm broken by his own brother was bad…So how long is Shikamaru going to be in a cast? As you already know, Neji arrived two days ago. He seems just as cold as you described. I knew that you and your friend Tenten would want her message delivered, so as soon as I saw him in the hallway, I walked up to him. I knew who it was right away, he bears a striking resemblance to Hinata.

"Hey, you're Neji Hyuuga, right?" I yelled to him in an attempt to get him to stop in his fast trot through the hallway. I received a glare in response.

"What of it?" He looked _seriously_ pissed off. Like DOOM CLOUD pissed off. I half expected him to kill me or something…

"Well, I'm Ino Yamanaka's friend, Sakura. You have a girlfriend named Tenten right?" He raised one eyebrow at me, looking kind of freaked out that I had all this information.

"Yeah…"

"Well, here." I handed him a copied out section of your last letter with Tenten's message on it. He glanced over the page, shoved it in his pocket, and stormed off, looking angrier than before. It must really be bugging him to have to go to the same school as Hinata for the next week.

Sai seems to have cooled down a bit. The day that I had my little ::ahem:: _upset_, I know I said he left me alone then. Well…he did say one thing to me, but then Gaara dragged him out into the hallway and I heard a lot of yelling. When they came back, Sai had a black eye and didn't speak to me or Gaara for the rest of the period. Gai-sensei (inattentive twit) didn't even notice they had left. I guess I really owe Gaara one, Sai hasn't called me "hag" once since then! I'd say he's definitely off the "freak" list in my book. Sai, however, is DEFINITELY on it. IN BIG RED LETTERS. AT THE TOP.

You were right about leaving Sasuke alone. ::loud sigh:: I admit it, you were right. It was dumb for me to pass him that note. Things seem to have worked out anyway despite it, though. I might as well get down to what happened.

So, Friday night I went straight home and went to bed early. Needless to say, I was pretty upset still over what had happened earlier with Sasuke. (no need to rub it in ANY MORE how dumb I was, just telling you ahead of time.) So anyway, as previously stated I went to bed early.

The next morning I woke up pretty far before I usually do. In fact, the sun was just starting to peek out over the treetops as I opened my bedroom window to let some light in. On the windowsill laid a branch of cherry blossoms and a note. Now, as you know, my window is NOT on the bottom floor. And cherry blossoms are NOT in season. I wondered for a second how they had gotten there, then proceeded to read the note.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Meet me at the field when you get up."

Okay, forgive me for being so slow, but I had NO IDEA who that note was from. Before you start yelling at me, think about it. Would you have figured it out? I mean come on, does it really seem like him to go through all that effort procuring those cherry blossoms, CLIMBING THE SIDE OF MY HOUSE so he can put them on my windowsill, and on top of all that APOLOGIZING for his behavior? Do you see now why I had no clue as to whom the note was from?

Despite my confusion, I got dressed, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and headed down to the old field. You know the one I'm talking about… behind the pond, a little way from our old middle school. When I got there, it was deserted. As in NO ONE around. As you can imagine, I was sort of pissed off at whoever had the nerve to leave me a note on my windowsill instructing me to go to the field, then LEAVE ME THERE BY MYSELF! As I turned to leave, I felt someone grab my wrist. Being the idiot I am, the first thing that popped into my head was "pervert!" So I Swung around, ready to clobber whatever had grabbed me.

There was Sasuke. I swear to god my jaw touched the ground. He stared at me quizzically for a second before letting go of my wrist.

"After you're done pounding my face in, do you think we could talk for a second?" I dropped my arm once I realized it was still in the air, my hand balled up into a fist. I glared, of course still angry about the day before.

"I don't know, are you going to think that it's a 'mistake' later on, Sasuke?" I huffed. He let out a very long, audible sigh.

"Did I or did I not already apologize for that?" he asked me, looking exasperated, like he always does when he thinks I'm being stupid.

"I guess so." I let my guard down a little. "You were kind of a jerk, though." I know, it's lame. I know, I should've said something like "SASUKE, YOU ! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M FORGIVING YOU AFTER YOU TORE MY HEART OUT AND RIPPED IT APART LIKE THAT!" But I didn't. I held my tongue.

"And for the millionth time, I'm sorry. I don't know…what am I supposed to say?" He gave me another quizzical glance. I was shocked. Sasuke Uchiha, apologizing verbally, and to my face! I couldn't help myself…I admit it…I kissed him. I know, probably not the smartest move, but would you have been able to help it? He didn't seem to mind though ::smiles sneakily to self:: He didn't pull back or anything…

So, anyways, I would appreciate an update ASAP. I NEEEED to know what's going on with your life! You're my best friend, moving to Colorado is DEFINITELY not an excuse not to talk to me at EVERY AVAILABLE MOMENT! That means email me back!

Bored (in case you couldn't tell)

Sakura Haruno


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

The last time me and Melantha worked on this, we were sixteen years old. This is in no way made to be taken seriously but is more of a running gag between us now written for both of us to enjoy. You can still read and review…but we pretty much dislike naruto as a whole now, have no idea what the fuck is going on with the series, and don't expect us to keep up with this story or the current canon universe. This is Naruto as we knew it. Three years ago.

Oh, and visit this link:

.com/~phantom1ntheshadows

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: Sakura Haruno

Well…I know in my last letter things were going super well…but they're kind of not now. I know, I know, things switch back and forward so fast that you probably can't keep up with me anymore. I dunno what to think at this point…I think I'm just gonna give up. Maybe Naruto wasn't such a bad option after all.

::sigh::

Anyway. Sasuke's not talking to me anymore. At all. He's not just disappearing from view whenever he seems me coming around the corner. He's pretending as if I don't exist. You might ask what has triggered it this time.

Well. Do I have a story for you, Ino Yamanaka. And you Are Not Going To Like It.

It all started three days ago at the party. The giant rager party that one of the senior football players was throwing at his house. You see, I decided, in my stupidity, to actually GO to this rager party. You know as well as I do that I don't go to rager parties. This was where my first mistake laid.

The second was in the appletinis they were serving. Do you have ANY concept of how delicious one of these things is? It tastes like candy in a glass. CANDY, I tell you. I had a few of them…actually, I lost track, because one of the football players kept handing me new ones every time mine ran out.

No, I did not do anything stupid with one of the meathead jocks. I wouldn't approach one of those guys with a ten foot pole and you know that. He smelled disgusting…like a mix of aftershave and whiskey. Ugh.

Anyway, onto my story. It just so happens that Sasuke was at this party. You see…he also had a bit much to drink and as much as we like to think of Sasuke as an asexual freak he is, after all, a teenage boy.

You can see where this is going by now. I know you.

To make a long story short the cops got called and our parents got called and I am just SO embarrassed because the whole school found out…but I don't think Sasuke is ever going to speak to me again.

::cringes::

You better email me back before I DIE,

-Sakura Haruno

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Ino Yamanaka

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WIT YOU, BITCH!

You drop a bombshell like that on me, and then just...stop. No details. No elaboration. Seriously. Uncool. I need me some details. If your entire school gets to know about it, your best friend in the world, who just happens to unfortunately be halfway across the country, should know the details.

And the cops? What happened there?

So email me back. Quickly.

My life has not not NOT been very exciting. There's not a whole lot to do up here in CO. But...

Shikamaru and I are basically hanging out now. At least, we have every weekend night since I last emailed you. (He's kind of grounded on weeknights, on account of the fight.) He's really cool, Sakura. I mean, he was quiet at first, but we've gotten to really know each other and we have a lot in common.

He likes the same bad movies that I do and the same candy. And he always leaves these notes in my locker with like, funny comments about different teachers and students. Like, "Doesn't Tina look like a duck in that jacket" and "Asuma smoke count of the week: 46. Too high for a Tuesday? I thought so too."

And there was one...or two...make out sessions. The first one was amazing. We were just watching this really weird French movie in my living room. My parents were out (obviously, like I'd be doing this if they were home) and for the whole movie our hands were just like...lingering next to each other. And then the credits started rolling and he kind of locked his fingers with mine. And then we were kissing.

It was really sweet and he acted all embarrassed afterwards.

But really, you need to email me back. I HAVE to know what's going on! In details!

When I get those details, I'll fill you in a little drama of my own. Something's going on here and I don't think our moving was a coincidence. Shikamaru might be involved too, or rather his parents. And mine. It's complicated. I need some time to figure everything out.

Sincerely,

Confused in Colorado


End file.
